


Erase him from your brain

by RadioactiveJen



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Arse, Bar, Gay, Little Monster, Littlemonster, M/M, Rock Band, Tattoo, Tattoos, fuvkawaythepain, royalblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveJen/pseuds/RadioactiveJen
Summary: Septiplier ver for jojobeanie!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jojobeanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojobeanie/gifts).



"Same." Sean signalled to the bartender and he nodded with a grunt, taking away Sean's old glass to be replaced with a new one. He stared at the bar and scratched at the wood with his thumbnail. His knee bounced tirelessly on the barstool and his ears had started to ring from the constant shitty music sounding out from the stage toward the back of the room. Some stupid electro crap or something. 

He was in no mood to dance and had come alone with the intention of downing a few drinks and getting the fuck out of there. 

There was a thump as a half pint of golden liquid was placed in front of him, some of it sloshing over the rim of the glass and onto the bar and mat as it did. Sean took one look at it and drew a mouthful into him while simultaneously sliding a crumpled five pound note toward the bartender. 

"So this is like a ...fuckin' cover of somethin' or some shit. So yeah,"

Sean looked back up at the stage and was relieved to see the previous players were gone and in their place was a broad chested guy, some guy with really shittily framed glasses and another guy Sean couldn't be bothered to even look at. 

He just stared into the bottom of his glass as the first chords struck up and the vocals kicked in. They weren't bad. And the singer was kinda cute... No. Eren couldn't think like that anymore. Not after he just broke up with the last guy. And man was he still fucking pissed at him. 

"'You hate the way he fooled around behind your back,'"

Sean clenched the glass hard in his fist, deep in thought about the past week. 

"'Can take it out on me if you like,'"

Sean tore his eye up to the stage and concentrated hard on the band to take his mind of things if even only slightly. The singer drew out the 'I' on 'like' slowly with the rising crescendo of the bass and drums.

As they practically leapt to the next line Sean felt his heart stutter as he honed in on the way the singers hips would sway slightly to the pace of the song and he clasped the mic with both hands and kept it close to his mouth and his hooded eyes surveyed the crowd sceptically. 

When the chorus came and he sung again his entire body jerked forwards like his body was urging to 'fuck' and fight its way through life. 

"'Fuck away the pain! Erase him from your brain! Fake it like you love me , come on baby touch me.'" His voice was deep and smooth and Sean thought he'd never want him to stop singing until he the day he died. 

Sean's leg bouncing became more and more impatient as he heard the dip in the singers voice at 'touch me' and he hooked his fingers in his shirt collar and tugged the tight fabric down to show a smooth, tan collar bone with a single wisp of black ink creeping its way up to his neck. 

"'Don't have to be ashamed if ya' wanna scream my name,'" 

The singers eyes reached the back of the room and for a moment his eyes gleamed as Sean made eye contact and they both acknowledged each other at the same time. 

Sean had to move his eyes back to the bar otherwise he might blush so hard he'd pass out. That was not what he had come there to do. He noted the last notes of the song dying down and sighed gently in relief. No more. For now. 

He downed the last dregs of his drink and ran his fingers through his greeny hair and went to stand when he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. 

"Can I get you another?"

His hackles rose and Sean's fists clenched in preparation. You know, just in case. He turned his head slowly and was met with an oddly warm stare. When he finally pulled himself together enough to speak, he surveyed the newcomer and instantly recognised him; thick build, chunky boots and a small tattoo trailing up his neck. 

"I was just leaving." He swallowed and was suddenly aware of their closeness and how he could feel the warmth radiating off the mans belly. His eyes left Sean's just long enough to look up to the barman and hold up a two on his fingers and slip into the stool next to the brunets a place a light hand on his knee. 

"Stay a little longer."

It wasn't a question or a suggestion but a command and it sent tingles shooting up and down Sean's spine.

"I, um...I liked your set." He mumbled, head down as he picked at his fingernails absently. 

"Yeah, you looked troubled." He commented. 

A moment of silence passed between them and Sean found himself drumming his fingers to the rhythm of the song playing. 

The guy noticed and cocked his head at Sean. 

"You know this?"

His form was hunched over the bar and his legs were drawn up on the little bar running between the two front legs like Sean. 

"Yeah. I was actually meant to be performing it but uh...yeah." He finished gracefully. 

"Oh, so you're the guy I'm replacing."

Sean batted back his own snotty reply and placed his head on the bar with a dull 'thump'. "Yeah, I guess."

The band playing was familiar. Because since yesterday he'd been singer. "I'm Sean in case you didn't know." His eyes were starting to sting and gloss over, but he wasn't about to show weakness to the enemy. 

"Mark. I'm a...friend of Pewds."

"Yeah. You looked kinda familiar."

There was yet another long, awkward pause before Mark stood up from his barstool. 

"Want to get out of here?" 

Sean's eyes peeked out over his crossed arms. 

"Aren't you meant to be playing?"

"Nah. They only wanted me to do one other song and it looks like they're doing pretty ok on their own."

Sean chewed on his lip and weighed his options. Did he really want to go out on the town with his exes friend? No. Yes. Maybe. What did this have to do with Pewds anyway? He was done and Sean could do what he wanted now. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but he really thought he had a chance with this new guy. 

He swept the hair out of his eyes with a clawed hand and a flutter of a nervous laugh passed his lips. 

"Sure."

Marks hand slipped into Sean's as they left to lyrics screaming at Sean to run before he knew what Mark hid beneath his thick skin, but for once Sean didn't care. 

And he wasn't going to run anymore.


End file.
